Red Hood: No Bats Allowed
by ThounderCatHatter
Summary: Jason's out to play, but is he all there? This is just an inside look in everyone's favorite, crime fighting, skitso.  As he takes on an new evil villain, he has some of his own demons to face.


Red Hood: No Bats allowed.

Page 1

Panel 1

Jason, sitting on the edge of a roof top. Staring at his red helmet, as in his normal getup, and his red diamond mask.

Jason VO 1: I died.

Jason VO 2: When I came back I wanted an apology. Not from the one who killed me.

Jason VO 3: But from the one who failed to save me.

Panel 2

Showing Jason's reflection on his helmet.

Jason VO 1: I now realize why he doesn't kill him. Why he won't cross the line.

Jason VO 2: Why None of them do. But someone has too.

Panel 3

Then Jason puts the helmet on the edge.

Jason VO: So why not me.

Panel 4

Jason loading a gun.

Jason: My name is Jason Todd..

Page 2

Panel 1

Two men are making a deal. Guy 1 all scruffy looking, and the other in sunglasses and a suit. They are in an abandon warehouse.

Guy 1: So do you got the goods?

Panel 2

A close up on Guy 2

Guy 2: That depends. You have the Kryptonite?

Jason VO: ..and I am…

Panel 3

A bullet going throw Guy 2's head.

Jason: The what now?

Page 3

Jason standing there with his helmet on, and two guns in his hands.

Jason VO: the Red Hood!

Page 4

Panel 1

News Anchor, Sadie Becaus, in front of the abandon warehouse as the firefighters try to put it out

Sadie: Sadie Becaus here in front of an abandon warehouse in Blüdhaven.

Panel 2

Same as panel 2, but the warehouse almost put out.

Sadie: During a illegal deal. Venom the stuff used by the criminal, known as Bane, for a peace if Kryptonite.

Panel 3

Same panel, but building completely put out.

Sadie: But both men, was killed by the vigilante known as the Red Hood.

Page 5

Panel 1

Bruce Wayne angry eyes. As he sits in the cave wearing the bat suit, all but the mask.

Sadie: Who knows where he or she will do next?

Panel 2

Jason, helmet and mask off, stretching.

Panel 3

Jason grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

Panel 4

As Jason closes the fridge door, Batman behind where the door was.

Batman: Long night Jason?

Page 6

Panel 1

Jason, with the tip of the beer bottle on his lips as he smirks and looks at Batman.

Jason: Oh I'm sorry Bruce. If you came throw the front door like normal people you'd of read the sign. No bats allowed.

Panel 2

Jason slamming his beer as Batman stands right across from him.

Batman 1: Cute. Is that all you got to say.

Jason VO 1: Shut up.

Batman 2: You killed two people.

Jason VO 2: Shut up.

Batman 3: As well as run off with the kryptonite and the Venom.

Jason VO 3: Man, does he ever shut the hell up?

Panel 3

Jason puts the beer on the table and places his hand on his chest.

Jason: Hay! One, they were bad people.

Panel 4

Superman as Clark Kent outside his apartment holding a package saying "Kryptonite".

Jason: I gave the stupid green rock to Sups.

Panel 5

Gordon and a group of GCPD around the box that says "venom"

Jason: And gave the Mexican wrestler's super, stupid steroids to the cops.

Page 7

Panel 1

Then Jason plops on a beat-up lazy boy.

Jason: So a couple peace's of scum gets knocked. So the hell what?

Panel 2

Batman pointing at Jason, angrily.

Batman: You no that's crossing the line!

Panel 3

Jason gets into Batman's face.

Jason 1: What line? The one they cross every day! Dammit I'm my own man! Own values! My own way!

Batman: But again you rip off different I dentists.

Jason 1: Awe shut the #$% up!

Panel 4

Batman looks down.

Batman: If this is still about your...

Jason: Bruce I'm over it.

Page 8 & 9

Batman looking down as Jason has his back turned leaning in front of the wall. A wide shout of Jason's dusty, dark, broken up apartment.

Jason 1: I forgive you. Well forgave anyways. I understand the Joker is a loose cannon. I also know why you didn't cross the line..

Batman 1: Tell me.

Jason 2: Because what's the point. He'll come back. We all come back. Hell I came back. When they say heroes never die I didn't think it was latterly. As well about the villains.

Batman 2: That's not it. Is it? Not all of it.

Jason: Yes 3. I know. Heroes aren't killers. When and if they do kill. It's to protect others.

Batman 3: Your know hero.

Jason 4: I know..

Page 10

Panel 1

Jason looking down, holding back tears.

Batman: Then what are you?

Jason: Only god knows. And he's not tellin'.

Panel 2

A close up on Batman.

Batman 1: Then why hind in other peoples shadows but not mine. You try to run the crime to destroy it. In the end you're still my son.

Jason 1: Shut up…

Batman 2: Just like Dick, Tim, and Damin.

Jason 2: Shut up!

Batman 3: Jason I lov..

Panel 3

Jason throws the beer bottle torts Batman.

Jason: SHUT UP!

Page 11

Panel 1

The beer bottle clashing agents the wall.

Bottle sound: KA-PUSHHH!

Panel 2

Jason, looking down, and running fingers throw his hair.

Jason VO: I'm going crazy…

Panel 3

Chat-box: Later that night, at the Gotham High…

A overlook of at Gotham High.

Panel 4

In the auditorium there are 5 men on each exit. Almost 200 kids in there. The leader in a monkey suit. He's holding a gun to the principle as she's in tears.

Monkey King: I am the Monkey King! No one will die if you just hand me the governor's kid to me!

Panel 5

A close up of the Monkey King and the crying female principle, with the gun pointed at her.

Monkey King: Or else, Mrs. Shniburg will die!

Page 12

Panel 1-4

The Monkey King's guards getting shot.

Panel 5

A close up on Monkey King's face. He has a real freaked out look on his face.

Monkey King: Wha-what the hell is g-going on the hell on!

Page 13

Panel 1

Jason a.k.a. Red Hood(with helmet on) burst throw the sealing window, with glass flying everywhere.

Panel 2

Monkey King, eyes wide open, same as Mrs. Shniburg. As Red Hood stands right in front of them.

Red Hood VO: Awe *$%! I left my gun on the roof.

Panel 3

A close up, with Monkey King's face giving a cocky look.

Monkey King 1: Ha! What you gonna do hero?

Red Hood VO 1: Don't call me that..

Monkey King 2: Stop, charge, move just a bit.

Red Hood VO 2: Oh yeah that's right!

Monkey King 3: Then she takes a permanent slumber!

Panel 4

Hood gives a good fling with his curvy knife.

Red Hood: My knife!

Page 13

Panel 1

The knife goes right in the head of the Monkey King.

Red Hood VO: How could I forget my knife?

Panel 2

Chat-box: Later..

Jason(just the demined mask on, helmet on ledge) looking down on top of a building, as he sees down on everything. Kids, Police, and reporters scattered all around the school.

Batman: Jason.

Panel 3

Jason turns around to see Batman.

Batman: Bizzy night I see.

Panel 4

A close up of worriedness on Jason's face.

Jason: God I hope you are real this time.

Page 14

Panel 1

Batman raises his eye brown, as Jason grabs his helmet.

Batman: Huh?

Jason: *sigh* ever mind. What you want Bruce?

Batman: Checking up on you.

Panel 2

A wide shot with, Batman (on the left) in his cape, and Jason(on the right) with his arms folded.

Jason: That's sweet Bruce, but I don't need a babysitter.

Batman: That's not why I'm here.

Jason: Then why are you here? Let me guess? A lecher right?

Batman: To see how you are doing. You've been hitting drug busts allover. Gotham, to Central City, to Metropolis.

Panel 3

Jason rolling his eyes, with a smirk.

Jason: Sorry I fight scum in more the one city. Ha! You should give it a try.

Panel 4

A side look at Batman's face.

Batman: You've been pushing you're self. I just wanna know that it is.

Jason: Nothing, Bruce. Just doing what I do best.

Batman: That is?

Panel 5

Jason running his fingers throws his hair.

Jason: Like I know.

Page 15

Panel 1

Then Batman stands on the ledge shooting his zip line.

Batman: Well when you're ready to **actually **talk. You know where to find me.

Panel 2

A close up on Batman's face right before jumping off the roof top.

Batman: You're not alone. Even though you think you are.

Panel 3

Batman swing away as Jason watches.

Jason: Bull.

Panel 4

Batman standing right behind Jason. Jason with a surprised look

Batman: Jason. We need to talk.

Page 16

The whole page is black.

Jason VO 1: Dammit!

Jason VO 2: Not again…sh*t!

End


End file.
